Una pequeña Zora
by Cata-Chan1
Summary: Una joven Zora trata de revivir la trágica historia de "La Sirenita" Pero las cosas no salen como quiere al recibir la ayuda de la persona menos indicada para ayudar a los otros ¿Sacrificará todo por el chico rubio que salvó del agua? ¿Hasta aquella piedra tan especial para su raza?


**The Legend of Zelda y The Little Mermaid no me pertenecen porque si lo hicieran no estaría escribiendo historias en esta página.**

**Advertencia: ¡No es la parodia de la versión de Disney! Es la parodia de la original.**

**Una pequeña Zora**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió un reino llamado Hyrule. El cual era hermoso, grande, basto y lleno de diferentes especies humanoides.

En este reino también era conocido el lago que encerraba el agua más pura y los secretos más increíbles que se pudiesen imaginar. Además, era muy frecuentado por los habitantes del reino y por los visitantes de otras regiones.

En el momento en que esta historia se sitúa podemos ver una chica nadando en el lago que aunque parece humana, tiene evidentes rasgos que la diferencian como su piel de color celeste, su falta de cabello y las aletas de sus brazos. Esta chica era una ¨zora¨ una raza conocida como hombres-pez.

La extraña chica no era una zora cualquiera sino que era una de las princesas del dominio zora que estaba a un lado del lago hylia.

La joven zora nadaba en busca de un buen sitio para leer el libro que había encontrado a la entrada del dominio zora. Tenía el libro dentro de una botella para que no se mojara y estaba muy ansiosa por leer lo que los humanos escribían.

Ella estaba muy interesada en las cosas humanas, no sabía cómo podían decir cosas tan profundas como el mismo lago. La zora era muy consciente de lo poéticos que eran los humanos ya que muchas veces vio humanos confesando su amor a su pareja junto al lago de las maneras más asombrosas que jamás había visto, aunque cabe decir que algunos no triunfaron como esperaban.

Cuando estaba por llegar a un lugar donde pensaba que podía leer tranquila se detuvo de pronto. Vio lo que creyó que era un humano durmiendo tranquilamente sobre un montón de madera amarrada con un montón de hojas encima para darle comodidad. La balsa improvisada se mecía lentamente sobre el agua lo que unos momentos atrás terminó relajando tanto a su tripulante que lo durmió.

-Qué lindo –Dijo la zora que se había acercado hasta estar junto a él.

El joven estaba algo mojado lo que significaba que había estado nadando momentos antes.

-Aquí jamás podrá secar su ropa, no llega suficiente sol. Mejor lo correré un poco al sol para que seque bien y no se resfríe.

La joven zora comenzó a mover delicadamente la balsa con el chico cuando sin querer lo movió de forma muy brusca lo que terminó tirando al chico al agua el cual por la sorpresa abrió muy grande la boca y tragó un montón de agua.

-¡Oh no! ¡Se ahoga!... Por lo que yo no tengo nada que ver –Dijo por si es que alguien la acusaba por intento de homicidio.

La zora nadó rápidamente hasta el joven cuando vio que él salía solo del agua. Dio un gran suspiro de alivio y subió nuevamente a la superficie.

Al estar arriba se apoyó en una de las tablas de la balsa lo que hizo que se hundiera hacia un lado e impactó en la cabeza del joven que justo subía por ese lado lo que hizo que volviera a hundirse.

-¡No puede ser! –Gritó exasperada la zora.

Nadó hasta el inconsciente chico y lo tomó hasta llevarlo a la orilla.

-Espero que no te vuelvas a hundir –La zora ya había tenido suficiente.

Pero pareciera como si el mundo, o tal vez la escritora de esta historia estuviera contra el chico porque salió un conejo de improviso y saltó sobre el joven empujándolo nuevamente al agua.

Luego de un rato cuando la zora ya estaba segura de que no se volvería a hundir lo quedó mirando sentada junto a él en la tierra firme.

Admiraba su rubio cabello y la finesa de su rostro, era el humano más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto (tal vez porque en su vida había visto como siete y no de los mejores ejemplares).

La zora comenzó a sentir algo que jamás había sentido, si, aquel sentimiento que te embarga por dentro y no te suelta: La locura.

Pobre, era tan linda e inocente zora comenzó a creer que amaba al humano y tenía que estar junto a él antes de consultárselo a alguien mayor, o a un psicólogo. Pero si no fuese así esta historia no sería entretenida así que sigamos.

La pequeña zora comenzó a acercarse lentamente al chico y estaba a centímetros cuando escuchó una voz y saltó rápidamente al agua.

-¡Link! ¡Impa me dejó venir a verte pero solo un rato! ¡Link! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Gritaba una chica evidentemente buscaba a alguien.

En ese momento vio al rubio que estaba junto al lago y corrió hacia él.

-¡Link! ¡¿Qué pasó?! Hay diosas está inconsciente.

La zora se fijó bien en la chica y notó lo hermosa que era, su largo cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos azules que estaban opacados por la preocupación y su delgada y fina figura. No pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa.

-Si tan solo fuera humana –Murmuró.

La chica de ojos azules posó su oído que era bastante largo y en punta sobre el pecho del muchacho lo que hizo sentir más celos a la zora. En ese instante se calmó un montón, sentía su corazón.

-Hay diosas, solo estás inconsciente –Suspiró aliviada, pero su alivio no duró mucho al ver sangre que salía de la cabeza del chico –Esto es malo.

-Debió ser cuando lo golpeé con la balsa –dijo para sí misma la princesa zora.

La chica rubia buscó el bolso del chico hasta que lo encontró y de él sacó una pequeña ocarina azul la cual comenzó a tocar con una corta tonada. Al pasar unos minutos se escuchó un relincho y una gran y fuerte yegua llegó a su lado.

-Epona, debemos llevar a Link al castillo para que ahí descanse y le den los cuidados apropiados –Decía la rubia mientras subía con algo de dificultad a Link al caballo.

Cuando la chica se hubo ido galopando sobre la yegua con Link recostado tras ella la zora salió de su escondite.

-Ah, no importa si soy la princesa Ruto del dominio zora, cambiaría mi título para ser humana e ir junto a él –se dijo suspirando.

Al día siguiente de aquel incidente Ruto fue a hablar con su hermana Lulú la que era vocalista de una famosa banda zora llamada Indi-go. Desgraciadamente para Ruto estaban en un ensayo a todo volumen por lo que no la escuchaban.

-Hermana, Lulú… Hermana… ¡Hermaaaanaaaa! –Terminó por gritar a todo o que sus pulmones dieran o lo que sea que tenga un zora para respirar.

Por el estruendoso grito los zoras de la banda terminaron a mitad de la canción con un susto terrible.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita mía? –Preguntó dulcemente Lulú.

-¿Cuánto aguanta un zora fuera del agua? –Preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Heeem… Curiosidad –Dijo simplemente mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-No lo sé, siempre que salimos a dar un concierto llevamos mucha agua con nosotros –Contestó ladeando la cabeza.

Ruto simplemente miró al suelo decepcionada y pensando un millón de cosas con respecto al humano que ¨conoció¨ el día anterior.

-¿Por qué no sales del agua y vas calculando cuanto resistes? –Contestó esta vez Mikau el guitarrista de la banda y el novio de Lulú.

-Necesito algo que sea más rápido y menos arriesgado –murmuró pero su hermana alcanzó a oírla.

-No es curiosidad ¿Qué planeas? –Pregunto la otra princesa zora preocupada por su hermana.

-Nada –Contestó simplemente y se fue para evitar más preguntas.

Ruto se dispuso a pasear por donde había encontrado al joven rubio cuando sintió un movimiento de hojas y a su alrededor y miró a todos lados buscando su origen.

-Hum… Que interesante deseo tienes joven princesa –Se escuchó una voz junto a ella lo cual la sobresaltó y la hizo mirar a un punto en específico.

Frente a Ruto apareció un enorme hombre de tez oscura y cabello rojo como el fuego.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que puedo cumplir tu deseo? –Preguntó el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué te diría si me dijeras…?

-Sí, que me dirías si te dijera.

-Yo te diría que lo que dices es bastante raro y también te diría que eres espeluznante –Confesó avergonzada.

-Si ya me lo han dicho –Contestó no muy contento el hombre –Pero en realidad puedo hacer tu sueño realidad.

-¡Hay no, qué horror! No quiero estar rodeada de zombis y correr de ellos mientras trato de ganar el concurso de belleza –Contestó aterrada.

-No un sueño sueño, hablo de convertir tu deseo de ser humana en realida. Además eso era una pesadilla –Respondió algo irritado.

-Sería fantástico… Pero ¿tendría que hacer algo a cambio? –Preguntó preocupada.

-oh, sí, solo es un pequeño precio, nada muy importante –Mostró una gran sonrisa que demostraba más malicia que alegría –Estoy enterado que los zora poseen un rara y particular piedra celeste.

-¿hablas del zafiro zora?

-Exacto, que lindo nombre, si tú me lo trajeras yo a cambio te transformaría en humana.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? –Preguntó entre ilusionada y preocupada.

-Por supuesto, te doy mi palabra de caballero, tú me traes la piedra y yo te convierto en la humana más bella que haya existido lo que pondrá a tu caballerito rubio a tus pies.

-¡Fantástico! –Gritó alegre y se sumergió en el lago para luego volver a salir – ¡vuelvo de inmediato! ¡Con el zafiro en mis manos!

La princesa estaba tan emocionada y alegre que ni siquiera se preguntó para que un hombre como ese quisiera su zafiro o como es que sabía el porqué quería ser humana.

Momentos más tarde la zora ya se encontraba en su hogar buscando entre las cosas de su hermana mayor el lugar donde hubiese guardado el zafiro zora.

-Debo encontrarlo rápido antes de que me descubran, o antes de que mi hermana se lo dé a Mikau –Dijo buscando por todas partes.

Cuando encontró el zafiro estaba por irse cuando se le ocurrió otra idea y buscó en el closet de su hermana hasta encontrar un vestido que le quedara bueno. Sabía que las humanas siempre llevaban ropa y no quería desencajar.

Rápidamente llegó con el misterioso hombre que la esperaba sentado a la orilla del lago con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Volví! –Gritó frente a él asustando al hombre y haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa.

-Niña, tienes que aprender a no sorprender a la gente así –La regañó enfadado.

-Lo siento, estaba emocionada –Respondió con simpleza.

-Ya que, no importa.

Ruto extendió sus brazos hacia el hombre y le entregó algo temerosa el zafiro zora. El hombre no cabía en su gozo y lo apreció en cada detalle.

-Bien, es perfecto, ahora niña como te he dado mi palabra la cumpliré, te volveré humana.

El hombre colocó sus manos en la cabeza de la chica y pronunció unas palabras lo que hizo que ella cayera al piso bruscamente y antes de caer completamente inconsciente lo vió alejarse con una sonrisa y diciendo entre dientes: Muchas gracias por todo, disfruta tu nueva apariencia.

-Yo creo que fue atacada por ladrones cuando intentaba descansar de un largo viaje junto al lago –Escuchaba Ruto una voz femenina que murmuraba aquellas palabras sin mucho sentido para ella.

-Zelda, encontré mi gorro –Se escuchó otra voz pero esta era más grave e indiscutiblemente masculina.

-Que bien, ahora ven, tenemos que hacer algo con esta chica –dijo la preocupada voz femenina que optaba el nombre de Zelda.

-Este lago es más peligroso de lo que pensábamos ¿No crees? –La voz masculina se escuchaba más cerca.

-Al parecer…

Unas luces empañaron la visión de Ruto al tratar de abrir los ojos. Lo primero que pudo sentir fue un gran dolor de cabeza, luego un poco de frio y por último al entreabrir más los ojos pudo ver las hojas de los grandes árboles que estaban sobre ella.

-Está despertando –Al escuchar esta voz Ruto abrió más sus ojos para intentar ver que había a su alrededor pero fue tapada por unos alegres ojos azules algo oscuros y una cabellera rubia húmeda –Mira, tiene los ojos lila –Dijo el rubio.

Ruto identificó rápidamente ese cabello rubio y ese rostro tan hermoso. Por la emoción se levantó de golpe lo que hizo retroceder al chico sorprendido.

La ex zora estaba tan feliz y quería decir y hacer tantas cosas pero al momento de abrir la boca no salió ni un solo sonido lo que la sorprendió, e intentó hacerlo nuevamente pero nada.

Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que estaba aún junto al lago Hylia y que frente a ella había un par de rubios de ojos azules que la miraban preocupados. Ruto miró hacia abajo y notó el color de sus piernas y vio la falta de sus aletas.

Corrió hasta el agua y vio su reflejo. Definitivamente ya no era zora, tenía un largo cabello castaño, su color de piel era bastante pálido pero del color de un humano normal y conservaba sus ojos color lila. Se alegró de al menos conservar algo de lo que era.

A su lado vio, además, un pequeño papel el cual tomó y leyó.

"_Para que no vuelvas a sorprender a nadie te he quitado la voz. Te desea suerte: El misterioso extraño que cumplió tu sueño"_

Ruto se enojó un poco pero pensó que de cualquier manera se lo tenía merecido.

Corrió hasta los jóvenes y abrazó fuertemente a Link el cual se sorprendió demasiado y trató de sacársela de encima con un evidente sonrojo y una confusión increíble. Aunque esto no agradó del todo a Zelda.

-Ejem… Querida, creo que estás algo confundida por lo que se que hayas vivido junto al lago –Dijo molesta pero demostrando la mayor amabilidad posible -¿Qué tal si te desenganchas de mi amigo y vamos a mi castillo para que expliques calmadamente que te sucedió?

Ruto se separó solo un poco de Link y miró de pies a cabeza a Zelda lo que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia y se cabreó un poco. Luego, Ruto tocó delicadamente su cuello con su mano mientras abría la boca lo que dio a entender a Zelda que no podía hablar.

-Eso será un problema –Zelda volvía a su estado de preocupación.

-¿No habla? –Preguntó Link tratando de separarse pero aún con el sonrojo –Tendremos que escribirle en braille.

-Link, braille no es para… Ya que, la próxima semana abordaremos ese tema en tu educación ¿Está bien? –Zelda suspiró con cansancio.

Link solo asintió mientras se separaba completamente de Ruto y se paraba junto a Zelda.

-Será mejor llevarla al castillo para que cuente esté más cómoda y nos cuente calmadamente que le sucedió –Link arreglaba su gorrito verde mientras hablaba, Ruto lo había abrazado tanto que casi se lo saca.

Ya en el castillo de la princesa Zelda, Ruto logra comunicarse con sus supuestos "salvadores" escribiéndoles una historia que explicara el porqué estaba tirada junto al lago Hylia. Les inventó una mentira que decía que había sido atacada, que como era pobre no tenían que robarle y se habían ido no sin antes dejarla inconsciente y que además no tenía hogar y que había ido desde Términa hasta Hyrule en busca de mejores oportunidades.

Lo bueno es que Ruto era tan buena mintiéndoles y actuando que Link y los sirvientes del castillo de Zelda se lo creyeron al instante, pero Zelda, que era más desconfiada no creía lo que Ruto decía aunque trataba de demostrar lo contrario.

Para Zelda, Ruto le daba muy mala espina, un tanto por haberse tirado así como así sobre Link apenas despertó y que por alguna razón miraba siempre con mala cara a la chica que además de salvarla le había ofrecido una habitación del castillo para quedarse. Pero todo eso no parecía importarle, para Ruto sería mejor que Zelda estuviera a más de medio kilómetro de Link.

-Hem… Bueno Ruto, lamentablemente hoy en la tarde íbamos a tener una gran fiesta para celebrar las grandes hazañas del joven héroe, Link, pero como estás aquí y no estás en muy buenas condiciones deberemos cambiarla para otro día para que descanses y nos acompañes en la celebración –Zelda sonrió mirando a Ruto, y era una sonrisa sincera, ni ella ni Link querían hacer tanto escándalo pero el rey había insistido tanto que Link casi a la fuerza debió aceptar.

Ruto tomó lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir. Luego se lo pasó a Zelda la cual lo leyó en voz alta.

-Nos e preocupen me encantará participar en su gran fiesta y celebrar las grandes hazañas de Link –Zelda suspiró nuevamente con pesadez.

-Estúpida parodia –murmuró para sus adentros –Hubiera preferido la de Blanca nieves, no habían bailes y los animales trabajaban por ella, además que se pasaba todo el final durmiendo.

-¿Qué dijiste Zelda? –Preguntó confuso Link el que fue apachurrado nuevamente por Ruto.

-Nada…

Ya en la noche el baile (y no el braille) había comenzado, Zelda le había prestado un vestido a Ruto el cual la misma zora había escogido y la hacía ver estupenda.

Link también se había arreglado pero estaba muy incómodo, no le gustaba vestirse así, ni estar en bailes, él prefería lanzarse al lodo con su traje verde y correr tras una brillante rupia.

Mientras Zelda estaba sentada junto a su padre frente al gran salón tratando de reprimir el enorme hambre que sentía.

-Padre, un pequeño bocado, déjame probar aunque sea un bocadito de algo –le murmuró a su padre sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Más tarde, ahora debemos decir el porqué estamos dando esta fiesta y quiero que seas tú la que lo diga ya que eres la amiga de la infancia del joven Link –Dijo el rey sonriente.

Zelda se sonrojó un poco y se repitió varias veces: "_no te pongas nerviosa somos amigos de la infancia, que tu padre no note el sonrojo"._

La princesa se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todo el público presente.

-Bienvenidos sean a la celebración en honor al joven héroe Link que nos ha salvado…

Ruto estaba escuchando pero se escuchó un murmullo en su mente que no la dejó concentrarse.

_-Princesa Ruto, te tengo malas noticias –_Identificó la voz como la del hombre que la transformó en humana _–El corazón del joven héroe está ocupado y mi hechizo te dejaría como humana para siempre si él se enamoraba de ti, lamentablemente como ese no es el caso no tendrás otra opción que retirarte de esta contienda. ¡Ha! No sé si te había dicho, si Link no se enamoraba de ti te transformarías en espuma de mar._

Ruto tapó su boca asombrada y casi cae al piso de la impresión. No paraba de repetir en su mente lo que acababa de escuchar tratando de procesar todo.

_-Aunque hay una forma de que eso no pase _–Ruto trató de tranquilizarse con esas palabras _–Si matas al joven héroe y te bañas en su sangre volverás a ser zora y olvidaremos que todo esto pasó._

Ruto quedó petrificada con lo que había escuchado y de pronto sintió algo frío en su mano. Al levantarla vio un afilado cuchillo que escondió de inmediato tras su espalda.

La desesperación y el miedo nublaron su mente, quería llorar, pero debía mantener la calma.

_-Te doy hasta la media noche, si no lo logras serás espuma de mar _–Fue lo último que escucho de aquel hombre.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad y Ruto no había vuelto a escuchar a ese hombre pero se le acababa el tiempo y no había tomado una decisión.

Se arrepintió de desear ser humana, se arrepintió ver a Link por primera vez, pero no se arrepintió de sacar a Zelda de sus casillas.

En un momento los vio bailando juntos y sintió unos enormes celos y al terminar la canción decidió volver a ser princesa de los zora, ya faltaba poco para las doce cuando comenzó una nueva canción y sintió que alguien tomaba su mano.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Preguntó Link con una sonrisa que volteó el corazón de Ruto.

Ella asintió limpiando una disimulada lágrima de su rostro y fue hasta la pista con Link a su lado.

Bailaron una calmada canción y Ruto recordó lo que tenía en su mano, tomó con fuerza el cuchillo y lo colocó en la espalda de Link sin que él lo notara. Ya faltaban dos minutos para las doce y la gente alrededor de la pareja estaba tan entretenida bailando que no notaban a la chica que lentamente levantaba el cuchillo para dar el golpe de gracia mientras lloraba con los ojos cerrados ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Link.

Se escuchaban las campanadas y ya no había tiempo descargó toda su fuerza con el cuchillo en mano hacia la espalda del rubio pero de pronto fue detenida por una delicada pero fuerte mano enguantada. Zelda había llegado justo a tiempo para detenerla aunque pensó que no lo lograría ya que le costó llegar.

La música se detuvo y Ruto lloró silenciosamente en el piso, lloró con todas sus fuerzas pero sin su voz era tan difícil descargarse y tan doloroso.

Todos miraban la escena y Zelda le arrebató el cuchillo a Ruto con fuerza.

Al terminar las doce campanadas el cuerpo de Ruto comenzó a desvanecerse y ella corrió a todo dar con Link y Zelda tras ella.

La carrera duró tanto pero para ellos tres fue tan poco. Ruto corría aún con un intenso y desgarrador dolor hasta que se detuvo en el lago Hylia donde adoptó su forma de zora frente a la princesa y al héroe y se lanzó al lago donde comenzó a transformarse en espuma de mar.

En su mente resonaron mil insultos hacia ella mientras se desvanecía por parte del hombre que la había transformado en humana pero no le importó, ella solo trataba de recordar los mejores momentos de su vida cuando su voz volvió.

-¡No debí pedir ese estúpido deseo! –Al notar el regreso de su voz se alegró al menos un poco –Lo siento Link, Zelda, él me dijo que me transformaría en humana para estar con Link pero luego cambió las reglas y me dijo que debías amarme para mantenerme en este cuerpo pero no es así –Ruto lloraba pero era entendida por los jóvenes –Y luego me dijo que debía matarte para poder vivir pero ya no importa. Fue un gusto conocerlos, perdón por las molestias.

Ruto desaparecía lentamente y por último vio a su hermana que se tapaba la boca y lloraba mientras la veía morir de a poco.

-Lulú te quiero mucho.

La zora nadó hasta su hermana que ya estaba por abandonar ese mundo.

Link al entender lo que pasaba gritó con ira, sabía quien había sido el que le hizo tal cosa a aquella joven zora y Zelda simplemente gritó por ayuda, pero ¿Quién la escucharía en aquel lago a aquellas horas de la noche?

Sorprendentemente si la escucharon y era la ayuda que necesitaba. Un montón de hadas de varios colores fueron rápidamente en ayuda de la joven zora que daba su último aliento y la tomaron entre sus pequeñas manos hasta elevarla.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ruto asombrada.

-No te preocupes estarás bien, no eres la primera que ha sido engañada de la forma más cruel posible por él y tampoco serás la última, te daremos otra oportunidad ya que eres de buen corazón –Un montón de voces que juntas sonaban de forma melodiosa era lo que escuchaba Ruto y sin más cayó al lago siendo nuevamente una zora.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó pero las hadas ya se habían escondido nuevamente en los alrededores del lago.

Al aclarar todo lo sucedido con Link, Zelda y Lulú. Ruto pidió las más sinceras disculpas por las que fue perdonada. Aunque hay algo que aún quedaba por decidir ¿Qué quería ese extraño hombre con el zafiro zora? Y ¿Por qué quería matar a Link?

Desgraciadamente esas son preguntas que en esta historia no serán contestadas, pero ya saben algún día tal vez las respuestas aparezcan en otra extraña aventura.

**Holiiii!**

**¿Qué les pareció? La verdad esta es mi primer historia en esta sección y me gustaría saber su opinión (sin mayor esfuerzo me salió un verso) Mi ¨sueño¨ por así decirlo era escribir varias parodias y el plan era que esta fuera más de humor que lo que sea que fue o.O**

**Yo quería parodiar muuuuchooos cuentos infantiles con diferentes personajes principales pero yo no tengo computador este es de mi hermano y estoy escribiendo escondida, quería subir algo nada más y saber la opinión del público xD**

**Algún día haré muchas historias, tengo tantas ideas pero no tengo donde escribir u.u**

**Bueno me despido si tengo suerte algún día nos leemos!**

**Es mi primer one-shot de Zelda, mi primer one-shot ¨romántico¨ soy más de aventuras, de acción y de humor pero el tiempo no me da para lo que quisiera. Algún día -*w*-**

**Responderé reviews desde el celular, móvil, teléfono celular o como le digan en su País.**

**Ahora si! ¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
